Field
The embodiments generally relate to providing embedded voice communication groups within a video management software (VMS) system, and more particularly, to providing push to talk (PTT) services in association with video management for members of a voice communication group.
Background
Presently, a plethora of disparate communications resources exist including resources using private wireless communications (e.g., public safety and first responder communications networks), public switched network communications resources, public wireless networks, networks of video surveillance devices, private security networks, and the like. For example, prior art video management software (VMS) systems typically enable a control operator to monitor one or more video streams provided by networked video surveillance cameras via a VMS graphical user interface (GUI). But in such systems the control operator may need to utilize multiple separate communication resources including, for example, a Push to Talk (PTT) voice communication system to communicate with field users and first responders information obtained from the monitored video streams of the VMS system.
A typical PTT voice communication system, such as a mobile radio system, enables users to exchange voice communications with each other within defined talk groups or designated radio channels. A PTT talk group is a logically defined voice communications group defined by a PTT user or PTT operator that allows users to send and receive voice messages from other member users in the talk group. The PTT voice communication system is often used by security, public safety and other private user groups to facilitate voice communications within a radio network's coverage area.
Conventional PTT systems also support half-duplex communication methods, e.g., a two-way radio, where only one member of a talk group can transmit and speak at a time, and the remaining members listen. When the transmit channel is released, other members may push to talk (e.g., key a radio) and seize control of the transmitting function until the transmit function is released. The transmit control function may be accomplished through control signaling which blocks other PPT users from acquiring control of the shared transmit function, or may be accomplished through other means such a voice activated detection (VAD) coupled with in-band or out of band control signaling which blocks transmission by other users while a voice communication is being transmitted.
Internet protocol systems using Voice over IP (VOIP) and other digital voice transmission over data network technologies enable client software operated on computing devices such as mobile smartphones to simulate PTT type functionality among a group of users. This IP based PTT technology enables users with a defined talk group to transmit and receive voice communications on a persistent basis subject to a user's PTT application client being actively run and being in active state such as being in the application foreground of an operating system. IP PTT may employ half duplex or full duplex communications, and may impose floor control using means similar to radio-based PTT systems. In either radio or IP based PTT systems, a central operator function serves to register and administer members of a talk group and a talk group is typically limited to enterprise use (members within the same agency or enterprise) or user-defined where an authorized user may establish a talk group and invite members via the central operator.
Disparate Push to Talk (PTT) Services
When a control operator detects or becomes aware of an event of interest, e.g., suspicious activity or an emergency situation, in a video feed that the control operator is monitoring, voice communication to field personnel is often required to respond to the object or event of interest. For example, the control operator may be in a security monitoring room operating a VMS application to monitor multiple surveillance cameras distributed across a parking lot. Upon observing within a video feed a potential crime, such as a carjacking attempt, the control operator may need to communicate with a security guard in physical proximity to the surveillance camera providing the video feed.
Typically, the control operator may further need to use a separate radio communication system to communicate with radio users, including the security guard, operating on the same channel or within the same talk group. Alternatively, the control operator may communicate via a telephone or mobile telephone call to a prescribed call number of the security guard. While operating disparate communication resources in this scenario may be possible, albeit inefficient, in the case where multiple events are observed concurrently across different video feeds, managing real-time communication with one or more talk groups in relation to the appropriate video feed becomes exceedingly cumbersome and unmanageable. Furthermore, even in the case of one observed event, the security guard may not be in proximity to the observed event and the control operator should have been communicating with another field personnel in closer proximity to reduce the response time in addressing the event of interest.
Inflexible Video Management Software (VMS) Systems
Traditional VMS systems provide monitoring of video cameras that are fixedly coupled to call box functions or intercom systems as in the case of video entry camera monitoring system. In this example, a visitor can initiate an audible notification which is sent to a control operator. The visitor can be seen by the operator, who can communicate with the observed visitor through an intercom box with a speaker and microphone. At most, recent adaptions of VMS systems use internet protocol (IP) networks to enable two-way voice communications between a video camera with speaker and microphone (whether embedded or separately coupled) and the operator using a VMS GUI control at a control station monitoring console.
In the current VMS systems noted above, the voice communication channel or system enables a one-to-one communications modality between the video monitoring camera and the communicating intercom device associated with the video camera. But the control operator observing an event of interest within a video feed often requires communication with multiple field personnel from one or more agencies. Moreover, the intercom device providing voice communications associated with the video feed is fixed either in being physically proximate to the video camera or physically coupled to or part of the video camera device. Therefore, field personnel must be physically proximate to the video camera to communicate with the control operator.
Furthermore, in an emergency situation where multiple events are observed concurrently across a plurality of video feeds, the operators may need to minimize the set up time required to communicate with talk group members proximate to one or more of the events. Additionally, the control operator may best address the emergency situation by directing field personnel and first responders to an event viewed from a video feed based on a field personnel's specific skill-set, expertise, and/or knowledge of how a specific type of equipment operates. Determining and identifying the requisite personnel having the necessary skills and/or equipment, however, can be time consuming and require the operator to relay multiple complex communication with and between various agencies.
In addition, disaster areas often have various levels of restricted or limited access areas for personnel, due to environmental hazards or for facilitating ease of movement of personnel and equipment or the performance of certain unimpeded operational tasks. Communicating restricted access information, including the description of geographic boundaries, communicating access credential levels, and interrogating the validity of access credentials with respect to various personnel can add another layer of complexity for the control operator in identifying the appropriate members of a talk group to communicate with in addressing an emergency situation observed across one or more video feeds of the VMS GUI.
Embodiments address, among other things, the problem that conventional VMS systems are disparate from PTT services or otherwise provide fixed and limited coupling to PTT services. Therefore, a control operator monitoring video feeds within a VMS GUI may need to separately identify appropriate PTT talk groups in relation to a specific video feed and independently operate a separate communication resource, e.g., a PTT communication system. In other examples, field members may need to be physically proximate to voice communication devices coupled to the video cameras on site. In addition, conventional PTT services do not consider geographic boundaries.